


Just Married

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Drabbles [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nothing graphic is mentioned, alludes to sex, the day after the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You wake up the morning after your wedding to Diana feeling happier than you’ve ever been before.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader
Series: DC Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098671
Kudos: 9





	Just Married

Light filtered in through a tiny crack in the curtains to Diana’s and your hotel room. It was probably around ten o’clock in the morning and you were just starting to stir. When you rolled over you noticed that Diana was already awake and watching you. You began to chuckle, “Were you watching me sleep?”

She grinned at you, wide and carefree like she couldn’t be happier than she already was at that moment, “Maybe I was, what would you do about it?”

You grinned back and pulled her into your arms, “Absolutely nothing.” You gently pressed your lips to hers and the two of you practically melted. Her lips were so soft and addictive, you could kiss her forever if the world would allow it. “We should get up,” you murmured between kisses.

She hummed, “It’s our honeymoon, we can afford to be lazy.”

You kissed her again, this one more of a peck, “Yes, but I want breakfast. I’ll go ahead and order room service.” You reluctantly got out of bed and called down to the front desk to have them begin making breakfast for you. Once that job was done you crawled back into bed and curled back up next to Diana. You watched her for a moment, completely lost in her eyes before you said, “I can’t believe you’re my wife and that we got married yesterday.”

“Neither can I,” she said. “It almost feels like a very good dream.”

Your wedding had been a quiet affair with your closest friends and family in attendance. It was still a little shocking that _the_ Bruce Wayne had come to your wedding, but you had to get used to knowing certain people with Diana. Meeting the Justice League hadn’t happened until about a year into your relationship. Diana had said she would have told you sooner, but she had to be sure that things would work out. Not just anyone could know her secret.

You had been understanding, having a secret identity was a big thing and you weren’t going to jeopardize her safety or the others’ safety for that matter. You knew how much Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, the Flash, and all the others helped people. If you and Diana had broken up it would have been a dick move to out them like that.

But you and Diana had worked out and were married. It was your one day anniversary and you didn’t think you could get any happier than you were.

You spent the day lounging in bed and just talking… well talking and some other more intimate things. Tomorrow you would take to the streets of Paris and sightsee with your new wife, but today was just about being together and basking in the newness of this next phase of your relationship.

You knew that being married wasn’t going to be a walk in the park like it was right now, but you knew that you and Diana could make it through whatever life threw your way. Today was just one day in the next step of your lives and whatever came next you and Diana would handle it together.

“I love you,” you murmured to her as you ran your fingers through her hair.

“I love you too,” she responded before leaning forward and kissing your forehead. 


End file.
